


Jealous Girlfriend | Mirajane Strauss x Reader DRABBLE

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bisexual, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Lesbian, Love, Romance, Yuri, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cute fluffy fluff drabble c: enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Girlfriend | Mirajane Strauss x Reader DRABBLE

Jealous Girlfriend | Mirajane Strauss x Reader DRABBLE

 

 

You walked into the guild hall to start work for the day and sighed. Mira told you she would meet you here. You lived with the Strauss siblings because Mira was your girlfriend. She didn’t want to move out and leave her younger siblings behind, so Elfman and Lisanna had came up with the idea of you living with them and sharing a room with Mira. Both Mira and you were on board with it, and ever since then, you and Mira were like the parents of the place.

 

Lisanna and Elfman had walked here with you, but Mira didn’t want to get out of bed this morning. You were worried, but didn’t mind it. She got up just as you three were leaving and told you she’d meet you all there. You took a seat at one of the many tables in the large guild hall. You were sitting alone as of right now, because Lisanna and Elfman were looking on the request board.

 

Mira then came into the guild hall as you were drowned in your thoughts, although you quickly took notice to her. You immediately grinned and she came on over to you. She sat down next to you and you hugged her from the side. She giggled and kissed the top of your head. “Good morning to you too.” Mira smiled. You pulled away and kissed her soft lips.

 

“Good morning beautiful.” You smiled and rest your head on her shoulder. You hear Elfman and Lisanna awe as they sit down across from the two of you.

 

“The two of us are going on a job, Mira.” Lisanna informs her.

 

“Which one?” She asks.

 

“The one from Hargeon.” Lisanna holds up the flyer and hands it to her.

 

“Just be careful.” She says and they nod before getting up and leaving.

 

“Well, I’m sorry to go so quickly, (Y/n), but I have to start work.” Mira says somewhat sadly, and you nod.

 

“Of course. I’m just going to chill out and take a day off for today to relax and read this book.” You say, holding up the book you had brought with you in your bag. She nodded and smiled before going to work.

 

~•*•~

 

You were already on the eighth chapter, not keeping track of time and waiting for Mira to get on her break. You were really focused on the chapter you were reading, when suddenly, you felt someone sit down next to you. You look up from the corner of your eye and see that it was a boy with black hair. He was clearly new around here. “Hello beautiful.” He smirked. You felt shivers travel up and down your spine. You sat there and pretended to not hear him.

 

“Did you hear me? I mean, I don’t bite.” He says. Suddenly, a pale hand smacked the table in between the two of you. You looked up and it was Mira.

 

“You may not bite, but I do.” She said in a really scary tone, glaring at him. The boy cowers, gets up and scampers away quickly.

 

“Well, that was something, Miss Jealous.” You giggled.

 

“Only when it comes to you.” She smiles sweetly before kissing you on the lips.

 

“I love you.” You grin and gaze into her eyes as she pulls away and leans her forehead against yours.

 

“I love you, too.” She grins back.


End file.
